Je Voudrais Déjà Être Pharaon !
by Lys8375
Summary: Atem et Mana s'ennuient à écouter Shimon. Atem voudrait être Pharaon et le fait savoir en chantant dans tout le palais et dans le village. Songfic basée sur la chanson du Roi Lion, "Je Voudrais Déjà Être Roi"!


**Alors voilà une fic que je voulais faire depuis quelques temps déjà. Depuis que j'ai redécouvert Yu-Gi-Oh et lut de fics sur le site, j'ai remarqué une ressemblance avec le Roi Lion dans la dernière saison, mais aucune fic dessus n'avait été faite en français. J'ai donc décidé de faire celle-là qui colle bien, je trouve. Cette fic est bassée sur la Chanson du roi Lion, "Je Voudrais déjà être Roi", mais jai modifié légèrement les paroles à certains moment pour qu'elles collent avec les persos et le manga/animé.**

**J'espère que ça vous plairas !**

**Rien ne m'appartiens! Yu-Gi-Oh appartient à ****Kazuki Takahashi!**

* * *

**Je Voudrais Déjà Être Pharaon**

Ce jour-là, le soleil de Râ brillait de tout son éclat dans le ciel bleu immaculé de l'Ancienne Égypte. Il faisait déjà très chaud, malgré le fait que ce ne soit que le matin, mais les habitants y étaient bien trop habitués pour s'en préoccuper. Les villageois vaquaient à leurs occupations, comme tous les jours.

Mais, au sein du magnifique palais de pierre et marbre blanc qui surplombait la ville avec un majesté égale aux dieux, deux personnes s'ennuyaient ferme. Deux enfants.

L'un deux, âgé de dix ans, n'était autre que le Prince d'Égypte et futur Pharaon, Atem. Le garçon arborait la peau bronzée typique d'un égyptien, ainsi que quantité de bracelets aux bras, jambes et au cou. Une couronne d'or, ornée de l'œil d'Oudjat, scindait son front. Ses yeux anguleux étaient d'un violet améthyste profond surprenant, mais le plus incroyable était ses cheveux. Des mèches raides d'un blond doré encadraient nettement son visage, à l'exception de trois d'entre elles qui se dressaient en éclairs dans ses cheveux noirs en étoile bordés de rouge sombre. Mais cette apparence hors du commun ne nuisait nullement au jeune Prince et Atem était sûr de devenir un jeune homme séduisant. _**(Oooh que oui !^^)**_

La seconde personne présente s'ennuyant peut-être encore plus qu'Atem, était son amie, Mana. La fillette avait d'épais cheveux bruns foncé en bataille, et de très jolis yeux aigue-marine. Le rêve de Mana, c'était de devenir une grande magicienne. Il avait été confirmé qu'elle possédait des pouvoirs magiques, mais à l'âge de huit ans, elle était encore trop jeune pour commencer son apprentissage. Par conséquent, la plus grande partie de ses journées consistait à jouer avec Atem le plus possible.

Mais là, tout de suite, aucun des deux enfants ne jouait, ni n'avait envie de rire. Atem était en train d'écouter avec un expression de pur ennui sur le visage, Shimon, le conseiller de son père, le Pharaon Aknomkanon, lui faire la morale à lui et à Mana, ainsi qu'à lui faire la liste de tout ce qu'un futur Pharaon devra faire.

N'y tenant plus, et soudainement prit d'une furieuse envie de s'amuser, le jeune Prince interrompit le vieil homme.

« Shimon! Je sais, je sais! Tu me l'as déjà dit 100 fois! Y a pas de problèmes, tu verras! Je serais le plus grand Pharaon qu'il y ait jamais existé! »

Il avait prononcé la dernière phrase avec un sourire narquois et suffisant qui fit rire Mana.

« Oh, vraiment? » Fit le vieil homme en levant un sourcil. « J'aimerais bien voir ça. Si tu continues à préférer jouer avec Mana plutôt qu'apprendre tes leçons, je crains que ce ne soit le contraire. »

« Ça, ça m'étonnerait! » déclara Atem d'une voix forte.

Et il se mit soudain à chanter, en s'approchant de Shimon.

_**« C'est moi Atem, c'est moi le roi! Au royaume d'Égypte. »**_

_**« C'est la première fois qu'on voit un roi avec de tels épis, »**_ fit narquoisement Shimon en triturant les cheveux d'Atem.

Ce dernier se dégagea et continua.

_**« Je vais faire dans la cour des grands, une entrée triomphale! En invoquant très royalement, les trois Bêtes Ancestrales! »**_

_**« Majesté, tu ne te mouches pas du coude. » **_déclara Shimon.

Cette déclaration était en effet bien présomptueuse, étant donné que personne n'avait jamais réussi à invoquer les trois Dieux Égyptiens. Atem se contenta cependant de hausser les épaules et de continuer à chanter encore plus fort.

_**« Je voudrais déjà être roi ! »**_

_**« Tu as encore un long chemin à faire, votre Altesse, tu peux me croire. »**_ répliqua Shimon.

Atem échangea un regard complice avec Mana et tous deux s'approchèrent du vieil homme.

_**« Au roi on ne dit pas... » **_commença Atem.

_**« D'ailleurs, quand je dis ça... »**_ essaya Shimon.

_**« Tiens ta langue et tais-toi! »**_ le coupa Mana.

_**« Ce que j'essaie de dire...**_

_**« Surtout ne fais pas ça! »**_ interrompit encore Atem.

_**« Il faut que tu comprennes que... »**_ tenta Shimon.

_**« Reste ici, assieds-toi! » **_crièrent les deux enfants en s'enfuyant en courant.

_**« Restez ici ! »**_ cria Shimon en partant à leur poursuite.

_**« Sans jamais dire où je vais… » **_cria le Prince au détour d'un couloir.

_**« Ce garçon a une tête de mule. » **_dit Shimon et secouant la tête et suivant les enfants.

_**« Je veux faire ce qui me plait! » **_annonça vivement Atem, tandis que Mana éclatait de rire. Elle s'amusait vraiment beaucoup.

Les deux enfants se mirent à courir partout dans le palais en riant dans l'espoir de perdre Shimon. Mais au bout d'un moment, le conseiller leur tomba dessus dans les jardins.

_**« Il est grand temps, votre grandeur, qu'on parle de cœur à cœur! »**_ souffla le vieil homme en agitant son index en face du Prince.

_**« Le roi n'a que faire des conseils d'une vieille momie. » **_répliqua Atem.

Mana fut prise de fou rire et Shimon laissa échapper une exclamation indignée.

_**« Si tu confonds la monarchie, avec la tyrannie, vive la république! Adieu l'Égypte! Je ferme la boutique! Ah!**_

Il laissa échapper une autre exclamation de surprise lorsque les deux enfants le bousculèrent pour s'enfuir.

_**« Prend garde, Prince, ne te trompe pas de voie! » **_dit-il en repartant.

_**« Je voudrais déjà être roi ! »** _annonça une nouvelle fois Atem tandis que lui et Mana se dirigeaient vers la grande porte du palais.

Les deux enfants passèrent devant les gardes et plongèrent au cœur du marché du village en se mêlant à la foule. Sautant de caisses en caisses, et évitant les passant sous les yeux amusés des villageois pour perdre Shimon qui peinait à suivre. Ce dernier les perdit de vue et les appela en regardant de tous les côtés... sans résultats. Car les villageois connaissaient les facéties du Prince et prenait grand plaisir à se prêter au jeu.

_**« Regardez bien à l'ouest! »**_ résonna la voix d'Atem.

Tous les habitants à portée de voix se déplacèrent sur la gauche, déstabilisant Shimon.

_**« Regardez bien à l'est! »**_

Cette fois, ce fut dans l'autre sens, et Shimon vit le jeune Prince descendre progressivement du toit d'une habitation avec Mana, sur des caisses empilées, tout en chantant.

_**« Mon pouvoir sans conteste, est sans frontières ! »**_ cria t-il en atterrissant au milieu d'un cercle de paysans.

_**« Pas encore ! »** _cria Shimon en tentant de se frayer un chemin... sans y parvenir.

Les villageois se prirent au jeu et eux aussi se mirent à chanter, étrangement en rythme et sur le même air. Tout en aidant Atem et Mana à perdre Shimon.

_**« C'est une rumeur qui monte jusqu'au ciel! Les habitants répandent la nouvelle ! Atem sera le nouveau Roi-Soleil ! »**_ crièrent-ils en portant Atem et Mana au-dessus de leurs tête.

_**« Je voudrais déjà être roi! »**_ clama Atem à tue-tête._** « Je voudrais déjà être roi! Je voudrais déjàaaaa être Roi ! »**_

Tout le monde tournait en ronde, encore et encore avant de s'arrêter brusquement à la fin de la chanson en se mettant à genoux. Ne laissant debout qu'Atem, hilare et rayonnant, Mana, prise de gloussement, et Shimon, quelques mètres plus loin, essoufflé.

« Maintenant, ça suffit, » souffla le vieil homme, une main sur le cœur. _**(Désolée, Shimon^^)**_

Les enfants eurent un petit rire, mais obéirent quand même. Tous trois se redirigèrent vers le palais.

« C'était trop cool! » s'exclama Mana. « Il faudra le refaire! »

« Oui, et bien, pas tout de suite, » dit fermement Shimon. « Quand même, je ne suis plus tout jeune. »

« Désolé, Shimon, » s'excusa Atem en souriant d'un air contrit, un peu inquiet quand même.

Le vieil homme les renvoya alors, et une fois les deux enfants hors de vue, il s'autorisa un sourire. Le jeune Prince était impatient à l'idée de devenir Pharaon maintenant, mais il était sûr que lorsque le moment viendrait vraiment, il le serait moins et ne se sentirait pas prêt.

Shimon ne l'admettrait jamais, mais il s'était quand même bien amusé, lui aussi.

* * *

**Et Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plût!**

**Reviews! S'ils vous plait !**


End file.
